La Boda de Sasuke Uchiha
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: Porque cuando le dijo que sí, Hinata Hyuga no sabía que Sasuke Uchiha podía convertir una de las actividades más estresantes de la vida en la actividad absolutamente más estresante de su vida.
1. AMBU

_**La boda de Sasuke Uchiha**_

 **Prologo**

La innecesaria tensión en el aire era más que evidente.

Dos equipos AMBU de la misma aldea, uno de tres integrantes y otro de cuatro, uno frente al otro, intercambiando los pergaminos sellados luego de una rigurosa inspección para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, no eran impostores.

Pero dos en especial, de equipos opuestos, parecían estar más tensos que los otros cinco.

Era más que evidente, al menos para ella, que el de la máscara de gato mantenía su vista fija sobre su persona.

Interiormente gimió, sabía que la había reconocido y lo que quería, podía negarse en ese momento si quería, pero eso solo haría que las cosas peores cuando estuvieran de vuelta a la aldea.

De mala gana bajó un poco sus defensas y miró hacia donde, se supone, estaban sus ojos y de un momento a otro todo era oscuro, iluminándose de poco a poco constante a su lento y elegante paso, había caído en su genjutsu.

Él se quitó su máscara y ella imitó su acción, no apartó la mirada de él, pues sabía que si lo hacía él se consideraría ganador de una discusión de todavía no había empezado.

Esperó a que dijera algo, pero a juzgar por su porte erguido y sus brazos cruzados, parecía que era lo que él esperaba de ella.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra fue interrumpida.

—Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo —empezó —No tomarías más misiones…

— ¡Después de la boda! — Le interrumpió —Quedamos en que no tomaría más misiones después de la boda… a demás dije… que lo pensaría

—Estoy seguro de que dijiste que Dejarías AMBU la semana pasada —entrecerró los ojos, tratando de intimidarla como siempre hacía.

—Yo no dije eso, no-no pongas palabras en mi boca —parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el seño —a demás no puedes impedir que cumpla con mis deberes para con la aldea

Empezó a acercarse más y ella trató de retroceder, pero había una pared que le impedía su cometido y sin percatarse ya estaba atrapada con sus brazos como barreras, impidiéndole cualquier intento de escape, aunque, si quería, podía salir de su genjutsu, pero, de nuevo, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

—Hinata —la llamó con rudeza —Sabes muy bien porque no quiero que tomes misiones —le dijo apretando los dientes —No quiero ser viudo antes de tiempo

Relajó el seño y sonrió un poco. Entendía su preocupación, después de toda una vida de perder a sus seres queridos era de esperarse que fuera precavido y un poco paranoico.

—Sasuke — mencionó su nombre con suavidad deslizando una mano sobre su hombro y la otra sobre su mejilla —voy a estar bien, no estoy sola y es una misión fácil, confía en mi

— ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

—Hoy mismo

Eso último pareció calmarlo un poco.

Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

—Estaré de regreso en tres días —le dijo —El pergamino que te acabo de dar es tuyo, es el itinerario de los preparativos para la boda

— ¿Q-qué?

Pero no le respondió, ya ni siquiera estaba dentro del genjutsu y él junto a su equipo ya se había ido.

Miró el pergamino en sus manos y reconoció el sello en él, eran los símbolos de sus clanes unidos, Sasuke lo había creado solo para ellos, para poder tener "privacidad" luego de saber que Naruto leía todos los mensajes que se mandaban entre ellos e incluso había utilizado algunos de esos mensajes para su proyecto personal, un libro erótico en memoria a su fallecido sensei Jiraiya.

Miró un poco más el pergamino y luego lo guardó con el pensamiento de leerlo luego cuando su capitán la llamó y se pusieron en marcha a rastrear a los demás rollos.

…

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando sintió un fuerte golpe.

Exaltada trató de alcanzar la mesa de noche donde tenía sus kunais, pero en ese momento, al solo sentir la sabana sobre ella y lo que parecían ser unas patas de algún mueble, supo que estaba en el piso.

Como pudo se quitó la sabana de la cabeza y activó su byakugan, lista para atacar, pero se detuvo al ver a Sasuke parado frente a ella y con el seño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y el pergamino que le había dado hace unos días en su mano.

—Lle-llegaste

—No leíste el itinerario —le reclamó.

Bueno, eso era obvio.

—No tuve tiempo —le respondió tratando de ponerse de pie y viendo su molestia, era inútil esperar su ayuda —Lo leeré ahora —extendió la mano, pero él no le dio el pergamino.

—No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos

—P-pero, tengo que ducharme

—Hinata, te daré un minuto para bajar, sino… —pero antes de que terminara su frase ella ya había corrido al baño, sabía cómo era Sasuke y era mejor no provocarlo.

Y si iba a ir por ahí en pijamas, al menos lo haría con buen aliento.

Poco sabía ella lo serio que era este asunto pasa Sasuke, y mucho menos lo difícil que sería lidiar con su prometido a partir de ese momento.


	2. Planificación

**Planificación**

El camino por la aldea había sido tranquilo, pero tenso e incómodo, al menos para ella que trataba de mantenerse al día con Sasuke.

Parecía seguir molesto, pero el estado actual de su vestimenta; simplemente unos pantalones –muy– cortos y un top que penas cubría lo necesario, deteniéndose justamente en su ombligo, parecía que había despertado en él el instinto de macho alfa que tanto le caracterizaba, sosteniéndole la mano y enviando miradas amenazantes a todo hombre en su camino.

No era su culpa, Sasuke no la había dejado cambiarse.

Pero el remordimiento le carcomía, sabía lo serio que era su prometido, siempre se esmeraba haciendo las cosas –como cuando lo retó a aprender a hacer curri sin usar su Sharingan y terminó con un resultado deliciosamente bueno – y cuando planeaba algo le gustaba que todo se hiciera al pie de la letra, algo –muy– controlador, pero era su forma de ser y no podía evitar ser como tal.

Así que no leer la planificación había un grave error de su parte.

—Sasuke —le llamó, pero él Uchiha no le hizo y siguió caminando, manteniendo a barbilla en alto y apretando un poco los labios.

Era tan adorable.

—Realmente lo siento —se abrazó a su brazo sin desunir sus manos y apoyó la cabeza en el mismo sin dejar de mirarlo —lo haré en cuanto volvamos… lo prometo —dijo con una voz minúscula, más aguda de lo normal y un poco ronca.

Notó como la miró levemente.

—Ya no importa —le dijo apartando la mirada y siguió caminando.

Mentir era algo que se le daba bien a Sasuke, pero con el tiempo había descubierto ciertos signos que dejaban al descubierto su engaño, como ese pequeño temblor en sus cejas, casi imperceptible, o cuando su yugular se marcaba levemente en su cuello, justo como lo hacía en estos momentos, pero lo dejó parar, lo último que necesitaba era que se molestara más y la acusara de acusarle de mentir.

—Entonces ¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó.

—Yamanaka

— ¿Ino? —preguntó mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Yamanaka —Repitió, dándole a entender que no era ella.

—I-Inoichi —afirmó ella, casi segura, aunque no entendía para qué.

—Ya-ma-na-ka —le dijo de nuevo, separando las sílabas como si fuera idiota.

El rostro de Hinata palideció.

—D-debes estar bromeando — le dijo deteniendo su paso —No podemos ir con _La_ Yamanaka Ishime.

Sasuke la miró arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

— ¡Me da miedo!

Ella sabía porque quería ir donde esa mujer, después de todo la madre de Ino era la organizadora de bodas más famosa en todo el país del fuego y sus fronteras, incluso era muy solicitada en occidente, donde solo parejas muy afortunadas eran las que recibían el honor de tenerla a ella como su organizadora de bodas.

Sin embargo, conocía a Ishime Yamanaka incluso desde antes de conocer a Ino, y si bien alguna vez soñó que fuera la organizadora de su boda, todos esos deseos se habían borrado cuando la misma fue la organizadora de bodas de Temari.

Como una de las damas de honor, ella estuvo presente en la mitad del proceso de preparación de la boda… y sinceramente, fue suficiente como para que reconsiderase las cosas.

—Eso es absurdo —Dijo sin detener su paso —Eres una ninja, pones tu vida en riesgo en cada misión, pero ¿le temes a una Yamanaka sin habilidades para el combate? Ja

Se mordió la lengua para no contestarle, ya estando frente a la casa Yamanaka, no sería buena idea.

Tocaron la puerta y esta se abrió casi inmediatamente.

Largas piernas bien moldeadas, muslos que se escondían tras una meticulosa falda lisa azul, una blusa blanca sin mangas y con un muy generoso escote, labios pintados de rojos y unos lentes que escondían detrás de ellos esplendidos ojos grises fue lo que recibieron como bienvenida.

A pesar de la rara vista, no había duda que la madre de Ino era una mujer escultural. Literalmente causaba un sentimiento lésbico en muchas otras mujeres… incluyéndola.

—Uchiha Sasuke, lo he estado esperando —dijo la mujer con una encantadora sonrisa que desapareció cuando volteo a verla —me gustaría decir lo mismo para usted, Hyuga, espero que pudiera rebajar esas tres tallas que le pedí la última vez

¿Había mencionado que esa mujer la odiaba?

—También es un placer verla

Pero la Yamanaka solo la miró de arriba abajo y la ignoró mientras tomaba a Sasuke del brazo libre, invitándolo a entrar, apartándolo de ella y cerrando la puerta.

Y mientras estaba afuera suspiró ante las desvergonzadas palabras de Ishime.

— ¿Está seguro de esto? Porque si cambia de opinión estoy segura de que mi hermosa y talentosa hija dejaría a ese remedo de novio raro que tiene a cambio de un buen esposo y ese lindo anillo.

Los siguientes meses serían muy largos.

 **Estoy gratamente sorprendida de la aceptación que tuvo el prólogo, sobre todo porque salió de repente y con una gramática muy simple, se los agradezco a todos.**

 **Literalmente los capítulos son cortos y no creo que pasé de 10.**

 **Siento haber tardado en actualizar, la universidad me está matando y en las vacaciones de navidad no me dieron inspiración ;A;**

 **Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y gracias por todos sus RR.**

 **Esta la próxima! Trataré de que sea más pronto.**


	3. Colores

—Una boda debe ser magnífica, elegante e inolvidable tanto para los invitados como para la pareja, sin espacio para críticas —decía Ishime caminando de un lado a otro mientras ellos dos la seguían con la mirada.

Sasuke asintió, estando de acuerdo con lo que decía la rubia.

—Esta boda en especial debe ser magnífica, exuberante, que cause los celos de todos

Sasuke volvió a asentir.

—Y los secretos de toda boda exitosa son la recepción, la temática, los colores y el festín —la rubia dejó de caminar y los miró fijamente —Por supuesto, confío en que usted, señor Uchiha, a diferencia de la señorita Hyuga, ya tiene cubiertos ciertos puntos

Hinata estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Sasuke le interrumpió.

—La recepción será en el distrito Uchiha, en el antiguo salón de baile, en este momento está siendo remodelado — Respondió él.

Hinata lo miró.

—No he sentido a nadie entrar al compuesto

—Porque has estado muy "ocupada" durmiendo como para darte cuenta — le respondió frunciendo el ceño —alguien podría haber entrado a robar y tu seguirías durmiendo.

— ¿Disculpa? ¡Tú dijiste que ya no importaba!

—Y para eso estoy yo —interrumpió Ishime —para que la despistada novia no cometa _tantos_ errores, aunque… —la rubia se paró detrás de Sasuke, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del Uchiha y bajando su rostro a nivel de la oreja —Mi hija no descuidaría asuntos tan importantes — le susurró.

Rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, será mejor que vayamos de inmediato a ver la futura recepción —se enderezó y les instó a ponerse de pie.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y salieron rumbo al distrito Uchiha, con la señora Yamanaka entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron vieron a unos cuantos albañiles y otros trabajadores.

Bueno, ciertamente no había sentido la presencia de ninguno de ellos, pero en su defensa podrían haber llegado después de que se fueran.

— ¡Este salón es sorprendente! ¿Cuánta gente cabe aquí? ¿Doscientas?

—Es más espacioso que eso —respondió Sasuke mientras empezaba a entrar al salón acompañado de Ishime.

De hecho era un gran salón, tenía tres niveles y la cantidad de personas de la que hablaban era de hecho sobre la cantidad de personas que podían estar cómodamente en el primer nivel. Por lo que sabía, los otros dos niveles eran habitaciones que fueron utilizadas para acoger a los diplomáticos de otras tierras.

La fachada era muy elaborada y de color blanco hueso, tenía un largo pasillo techado sostenido por pilares que conducía a la entrada, cuya puerta gastada era grande, doble, y con el emblema Uchiha tallado justamente en la unión de ambas puertas.

El jardín anteriormente seco también estaba siendo remplazado con rosas y tulipanes, una decisión rara viniendo de Sasuke.

Se dirigió a dentro y se paró al lado de Sasuke.

—Y cortinas azules en forma de arcos en todas las paredes, sobre la parte superior de las rojas —decía Sasuke mientras apuntaba hacia una esquina.

—C-creo que sería mejor cambiar el rojo por el perla —intervino por fin —Ya sabes… mi clan, el tuyo…

—Tú ya no eres parte de ese clan —y no la miró, en cambio siguió hablando.

—De hecho creo que es una buena idea —dijo Ishime —no es que piense que no puedo trabajar con esos colores, porque obviamente puedo hacer una fantástica decoración con ellos, pero el contraste entre el azul y el perla sería perfecto.

—Lo pensaré —fue lo que respondió.

— ¡Perfecto! — Aplaudió la rubia —Por cierto, creo que unos ventanales por allá se verían magníficos

—Ya escuchaste, acompaña a la dama —Le ordenó al arquitecto que recién llegaba.

Ya cuando ambos estaban lo suficientemente lejos decidió enfrentar a Sasuke.

— ¿Lo vas a pensar? — Le preguntó —se supone que es nuestra boda, pero tomas todas las decisiones sin pedir mi opinión, asegúrate de invitarme a tu boda contigo —le dijo con sarcasmo.

— Sería un desastre —bufó —no pudiste leer una simple planificación, está claro que no pondrás esfuerzo en esto.

Lo miró con incredulidad.

—Eres increíble — y se dio la vuelta, rumbo a la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Pero no le respondió y solo siguió caminando hacia donde estaba la casa que compartían.

.

.

.

Después de un rato bajo la regadera, pudo sentir como su enojo había disminuido considerablemente, pero no desaparecía completamente, sentía que Sasuke la había dejado de lado en este asunto y el hecho de que solo era el primer día de un largo camino hacia la boda y considerando que todavía no era medio día y ya habían discutido acerca de eso, tal vez debían repensar las cosas.

Suspiró y cerró el paso del agua, envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salió del baño solo para encontrarse a Sasuke acostado sobre la cama, mirando al techo con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Evitó suspirar y se acercó a la cama, sentándose y esperando a que hablara.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que sintió los labios de él en su cuello y sus manos sobre su estómago.

—Tenía la impresión de que no volverías —le susurró al oído, movida sucia, sabía que eso le encantaba.

—No tenía planeado hacerlo —le confesó tratando de que su cuerpo no temblara ante la respiración en su oído.

—Azul y perla está bien —le volvió a susurrar.

—Esto no es acerca del color de las cortinas —interrumpió —tu tomas las decisiones por ti mismo, te adueñas de esto como lo haces con todo, se supone que estamos juntos en esto

—Y así es —le dijo —Solo no quiero que te preocupes —y subió sus manos hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos —a demás tienes un pésimo gusto para planear cosas —sonrió con sorna.

— ¿Esta es tu idea de una disculpa? —Pero no pudo evitar reír, se maldijo a sí misma —a demás yo no era la que planea una boda con rojo y azul ¿En que estabas pensando?

Él también se rio un poco, algo que solo hacía con ella.

—Por eso no me puedes dejar solo, no hago milagros —y le tomó del rosto para que volteara hacia él y poder besarla.

Después de un rato se separaron, pero sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

— ¿Estás embarazada? —le preguntó de repente y ella lo empujó, para luego atragantarse con su propia saliva.

— ¡No! ¿P-por q-qué preguntas eso tan de repente?

—Has tenido cambio de humor un poco extraños hoy —se encogió de hombros mientras se paraba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta —Y has subido de peso, deberías considerar comer menos —y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en el momento en que una kunai se clavaba en la misma.


	4. Flores

Los preparativos de la boda iban bien, pero lentos. Luego de dos meses de planeación, lo único que tenían listo era la decoración –cortinas y manteles –de la recepción.

Era una buena cosa que decidieran que la boda se llevaría a cabo en once meses más.

Pero fuera de eso, se sentía sublime. Hoy, Sasuke estaba fuera de su zona de confort y eso a ella le encantaba.

Con gripe, trasnochado y casi ningún o nulo conocimiento sobre flores, podía ver como resaltaba la incomodidad a flor de piel.

Ahora bien, se supone que era su futura esposa, que debía cuidarlo y hacerlo sentir bien, pero, por otro lado, esta era una oportunidad única en la vida, verlo de esta forma tan vulnerable era de esos sucesos que no debían desperdiciarse.

Pero su felicidad no era completa, sobre todo con Ishime e Ino en los alrededores. Si bien esta última y ella se habían divertido al dar sugerencias –nada bien intencionadas –a Sasuke, y que el mismo le diera dichas sugerencias a Ishime solo para que fuera reprendido una y otra vez por la rubia mayor, todo terminó súbitamente cuando, ya cansada, Ishime le ordenó a Ino enseñarle cada una de las flores de la tienda Yamanaka y su significado.

Pero fue bueno mientras duró.

Al final se habían decidido por los tulipanes azules, que representaban la paz y calma entre los dos clanes, además del deseo de un amor perfecto entre ambos –Sorprendente que Sasuke fuera el que pensara en eso después de una rápida lectura de ese gran libro sobre flores- y gardenias blancas, simbolizando lo que sería un matrimonio armonioso entre ambos.

Aunque algo la hizo pensar que solo los escogió por la combinación con la decoración y simplemente supo utilizar sus mentiras.

Actualmente estaban en casa para comer, por obvias circunstancias obligó a Sasuke a acostarse mientras ella le preparaba una sopa, pero bien, él era tan terco que tuvo que negociar con él para lograr que dejara de hacer cosas.

Y por esa razón ahora estaba caminando hacia la habitación que compartían en tacones, vistiendo solamente bragas y un delantal.

—Aquí está la sopa —le dijo al momento que abría la puerta y se acercó a él, quien se descubría la cabeza y procedía a sentarse.

— ¿La preparaste como te dije? —Preguntó —Sabes que…

—No te gusta el cilantro, lo sé—respondió — También le saqué los huesos a la carne, le puse tomate, mucho, un poco de picante, algo de rábano y la hice completamente, nada de ramen instantáneo y sin pisca de Naruto —y no pudo evitar reírse ante la última petición que le había hecho.

—Perfecto —luego estornudó — ¿Qué esperas? —el pelinegro abrió la boca.

Rodó los ojos.

Sí, él quería que lo alimentara.

El muy maldito.

Pero, lo hizo.

— ¿Podrías hacerlo un poco más rápido? Siento que moriré de hambre

—Esto sería más rápido si hicieras algo, querido

—Esto es parte del trato, yo me acuesto y tú haces lo que te pida el resto del día… querida —dijo con sorna.

Y no sabía cómo habían llegado a eso.

Después de terminar de alimentarlo, se dispuso a levantarse, pero la mano de Sasuke sosteniéndola del pelo levemente la hizo detenerse.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó.

—A lavar los platos

— ¿Con permiso dé?

—No tengo que pedir permiso para lavar los platos —le respondió sosteniendo el plato con una mano y poniendo la otra en su cadera.

—Hoy sí —le dijo y apartó las sabanas —Deja ese plato en algún lado y acuéstate —demandó.

Por un momento pensó en no hacerle caso e irse, pero conociendo a Sasuke, sería capaz de levantarse y atarla a la cama con el fin de que, de alguna forma u otra, hiciera lo que le dijo.

No era nada sano, pero así era él de controlador.

A demás su control era un placer culposo que había aceptado hace mucho tiempo, intento ocultar la sonrisa que quería extenderse en su rostro detrás de una mueca que estaba supuesta a ser un ceño fruncido.

Cuando se acostó fue atraída hacia él de tal modo que quedó pegada a su pecho y no podía ver nada más que la perfecta piel de su pecho desnudo.

— ¿Ya has pensado en que harás luego de la boda? —le preguntó de repente.

Se sonrojó.

—B-bu-bueno… —empezó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre su estómago.

—No estoy hablando de eso, mujer — le interrumpió — ¿Ya has pensado qué harás cuando dejes AMBU? —modificó su pregunta.

—Aún no —Le respondió — ¿Podemos hablar de eso en otro momento? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba, con sus manos aún apoyadas en el estómago de él.

—Hablaremos ahora —dijo con un poco de brusquedad, sentándose él también y provocando que ella apartara las manos de su cuerpo.

Lo miró.

—Aún no he decidido dejar AMBU —fue lo que le respondió finalmente, viendo como los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron.

— ¿En serio? —Ella decidió no responderle, odiaba cuando usaba su voz sarcástica en medio de una –próximamente –discusión.

Decidió huir… no tenía ganas de discutir acerca de lo que discutían todo el tiempo, siempre terminaban igual: él siempre tenía la última palabra. Se quitó los tacones y se puso de pie dispuesta a buscar algo que ponerse y salir de ahí, antes de que pudiera dar un paso fue devuelta nuevamente a su anterior sitio en la cama por un fuerte jalón de brazo.

—Aún no hemos terminado

—Yo sí —le dijo dejando que todo su enojo saliera pintado en su voz y no sabía si era por estar enfermo, pero la sorpresa de Sasuke ante esto se reflejaba en todo su rostro —tú no sabes por todo lo que pasé para poder llegar a esa posición, lo mucho que entrené al punto de agotarme física y mentalmente, tú no… tú no tienes el derecho…

Su vista se empañó y tan rápido como pudo tomó algunas prendas, caminó fuera de la habitación y con su mente puesta en la puerta, donde trataba de llegar al mismo tiempo que se vestía, casi tropezó al tratar de ponerse los pantalones, pero finalmente logró su cometido, saliendo de la casa, y posteriormente del distrito Uchiha.

…

—Los chicos son complicados —se quejó Ino luego de que le contara lo ocurrido.

Ambas se encontraban en una pequeña habitación en un hostal que ambas habían tomado la costumbre de alquilar cuando alguna –o ambas –se encontraba de mal humor, la noche ya había caído, pero ninguna de las dos parecía tener la intención de dejar dicho lugar.

—Ya se —murmuró ella.

— ¿Si piensas dejar AMBU? — le preguntó la rubia con cuidado.

— No sé —respondió — lo he pensado pero…

Se detuvo e Ino la esperó pacientemente.

Por su mente pasaron todos aquellos momentos difíciles por los que había pasado para poder llegar a esa posición.

— Solo han pasado dos años… ¿no sería eso tirar por la borda tantos años de esfuerzos? —la miró.

—Pero… se van a casar, pronto van a querer tener hijos… al menos él los querrá, entonces ¿no sería lo mismo?

— ¿De qué lado estas? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— Sabes que nunca tomo un lado —respondió riendo —entiendo el punto de cada uno. Tú no quieres dejar por lo que has trabajado tanto, él no quiere perderte como con su familia

Ambas se quedaron en silencio.

Hinata se puso de pie y se estiró.

—Creo que pensaré mejor estando sola

Ino la miró.

—No me digas que ahora estás molesta conmigo

—No —la Hyuga suspiró —solo no sé qué debería hacer, y tu imparcialidad no me ayuda en nada…por cierto, luego me cuentas por qué estabas aquí antes de llegar ¿he? —le dijo, aparentemente Ino aún no estaba lista para hablar de eso, se dio cuenta cuando le preguntó a ella en un intento de cambiar el sentido de la conversación.

La rubia le tiró una almohada y Hinata la atrapó y se la lanzó de nuevo, ambas rieron y luego de un rato salió del hostal con rumbo al pequeño lago a las afueras de la aldea.

Mientras se acercaba se percató de que otra persona estaba en dicho lugar; sin tratar de ocultarse, de espaldas a su persona y cubierto por la oscuridad, sin embargo, para ella era muy obvio que no era otro más que Sasuke.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto sin alzar mucho la voz, sin intención de comenzar una pelea de nuevo.

Él lentamente volteó y pudo percatarse de que traía algo en las manos, un ramo de flores, para ser precisos, el cual le entregó estrepitosamente y ella aceptó.

—Estas —señaló una de las flores rosas con infinidad de pequeños pétalos — son crisamentos, significan que _ningún amor será comparable al nuestro_

Sonrió un poco.

—Camelias —señaló las otras flores rosas, un poco más pequeñas pero con pétalos más grandes, menos en comparación a la anterior — _Te querré siempre. Estoy orgulloso de que me hayas elegido a mí._

Rio un poco, ciertamente eso era muy Sasuke

—Y estas son madreselvas —señaló a un grupo de flores con pétalos alargados y unidos, esparcidas por todo el ramo — _Estamos hechos el uno para el otro_

La miró a los ojos.

—Debes comprender que he estado pasando mucho tiempo con el idiota, he estado tomando sus costumbres de insistencia como mías —dejó escapar una carcajada al escucharlo referirse a Naruto —también debes comprender que no estoy acostumbrado a que me nieguen algo y eres la única que lo hace; no es fácil

Se quedó callada sin apartar la mirada de él, dejándolo terminar.

—Se lo importante que es AMBU para ti, tal vez creas que no se todo lo que entrenaste, pero estuve ahí por mucho tiempo, viéndote…

—Tus intentos de saboteo durante las pruebas para AMBU… como olvidarlo —recordó con sorna

—El punto es… —la interrumpió — el punto es que ya no tocaré más el tema, si sigues en AMBU lo aceptaré… solo no mueras

Lo besó de la nada, sabía que era su forma de pedir perdón, aunque nunca lo dijera… estaba tan contenta, realmente no sabía que debía hacer.

Separó sus labios de él, pero unió sus frentes.

—No será algo que durará para siempre y no pienso dejarte de ninguna forma posible —lo volvió a besar rápidamente hasta que se percató de algo — ¡Estás ardiendo!

—Lo sé —se encogió de hombros —Pero no podía quedarme en la casa sabiendo que estabas tan molesta —le respondió —nunca más te enojes así —le dijo.

—Tonto —rio, ambos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a caminar con rumbo al distrito.

Había un problema menos, pero el camino que faltaba por recorrer para el día de la boda era largo, y los problemas sin duda pueden llegar.

Pero ninguno de los dos podía esperar.


	5. Invitaciones

Como ninja, había aprendido a controlar cada nervio que pudiera existir en su cuerpo, cada emoción, cada pensamiento… en su pasado como vengador, sobre todo, no había espacio para debilidades o cualquier signo que mostrara el mismo.

Sin embargo, la boda… lo estaba destrozando.

Detalle tras detalle: problemas que tenía que solucionar porque su futura esposa era tan descuidada que los dejaba pasar todos de una forma muy desvergonzada.

¿Una fresa de más en el pastel de boda para el que había pedido, específicamente, 285? ¡Inaceptable!

Tampoco podía confiar en la bola de incompetentes que estaban encargados de cumplir con sus exigencias para lo que se suponía sería la noche más importante en su vida hasta ahora.

Por eso se encontraba ahí, en medio de su sala con toda una caja de bolígrafos felpas de trazo extra fino y tres paquetes de invitaciones de diseño único y exclusivo para su boda: con forma de la parte superior del símbolo Uchiha, exceptuando el color, que era de un tono crema muy claro y acabados en dorado.

Sí, iba a escribirlas a mano, porque, en serio ¿En quién podría confiar más que en sí mismo?

Pero claro, el destino no estaba de su lado o el karma se estaba cobrando cada vida que tomó en su pasado.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, desde que se había dispuesto a comenzar, la presencia de Hinata no dejaba de perturbarlo. Entrando y saliendo, sentándose en el mueble adyacente y mirándolo sin decir nada: de vez en cuando se ponía por detrás de él y le mensajeaba los hombros, le besaba.

Estaba siendo más empalagosa que ese red velvet que fue obligado a probar días antes.

—Sasuke —miró hacia ella.

Ahora le cortaba sus pensamientos… P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O.

—La cena está lista

¿Cena?

Miró hacia afuera, efectivamente ya había anochecido y apenas llevaba hechas las invitaciones de gente no tan importante; la de Naruto, Sakura y el equipo de Hinata… maldición.

Con un pesado suspiro se levantó y caminó hacia el comedor, donde se encontró con todo un banquete de cada uno de sus platos favoritos y un vino extremadamente caro, afrodisiaco, el mismo que había estado buscando desesperadamente en cualquier aldea donde sus misiones lo llevaran, era algo placenteramente extraño.

—Te gusta —afirmó ella con una gran sonrisa, no debía preguntarlo, estaba seguro que su rostro lo decía todo. Se dejó conducir a la mesa, sentándose en su lugar de costumbre y tomando en sus manos el, oh, tan codiciado vino.

— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —preguntó sin dejar de analizar na elegante botella, porque de algún modo u otro debía de ser falso.

—Tengo mis métodos —fue lo que escuchó salir de su boca al momento que le quitaba la botella de las manos, dejándola sobre la mesa y se sentaba en su regazo, haciendo que le mirara.

Lo tomo desprevenido cuando lo besó febrilmente, pero mientras ella hacia su magia dentro de su boca –porque sí, era una experta cuando se trataba de besar, una experiencia que prefería no saber donde obtuvo –el permanecía, al contrario que ella, con los ojos abiertos y miraba a todos.

Recién notaba que la luz era tenue y habían unas cuantas flores colocadas en cada superficie dentro de la habitación, en la mesa –lo que actualmente podía ver –estaba cubierta con pétalos de rosas, también podía notar otras botellas de licor que realmente no le importaban.

Pero, de vuelta al punto ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se olvidó del maldito San Valentín de nuevo y nadie le avisó?

Pero estaban a mediados de noviembre, y por descarte no era el cumpleaños de ella y mucho menos el propio.

¿Tal vez estaba feliz por la boda? Después de todo solo faltaban nueve meses para la boda.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Se concentró en el beso y le acarició la pierna, no había notado que traía falda.

Debía controlarse.

…

—Te espero en la habitación —le susurró ella al oído para luego salir del comedor y subir las escaleras con unas pequeñas risas coquetas saliendo de sus labios.

Ya habían terminado de comer –de una forma poco efectiva, si le preguntaban –y luego de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos, era hora de que volviera a lo que estaba haciendo.

Escribir las invitaciones.

Tomó la botella de vino y una copa, haciendo su camino al sofá y con un extenso suspiro, se sentó, tomando un trago del licor y luego una felpa, empezando a escribir las invitaciones de cada persona que debía ir a su boda.

Dos horas después, se dio cuenta lo difícil que era escribir invitaciones personalizadas.

Tomó la botella, pero ya estaba vacía.

Todo lo bueno en su vida acababa pronto.

—Sasuke

Levantó la mirada hacia la escalera, por donde bajaba Hinata cubierta por una bata de seda azul.

— ¿No vienes?

Miró de nuevo a la mesa frente a él, aún le faltaba todo un paquete de invitaciones y aproximadamente la mitad del paquete actual.

Aparentemente percatándose de su intención de continuar con su misión personal, Hinata caminó hacia él y se situó frente a él, dejándose caer en el suelo, sentada y apoyó una de sus manos en su pierna, inclinando la cabeza levemente, dejándola acostada sobre el dorso de su mano y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Debes descansar —susurró.

Se quedaron mirándose uno al otro por un rato, hasta que no tuvo más que asentir, haciéndola sonreír. La Hyuga se enderezó en su posición sentada y luego se puso de rodillas, inclinándose levemente hacia arriba para cortar la distancia entre sus labios, esta vez en un beso más tranquilo.

Al separarse lo tomó de la mano y ambos se pusieron de pie, apagando las luces y trazando destino hacia la habitación que compartían.

Al llegar se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha mientras Hinata lo esperaba en la cama.

Al salir del baño y acostarse en la cama, Hinata lo tomó por sorpresa –por tercera vez en la noche –besándolo de nuevo, esta vez, de la forma más sexy que nunca creyó que lo haría; jugando con sus lenguas de forma burlesca, mordiéndole los labios y solo cortando el beso levemente, para poder respirar y atacar de nuevo.

Lo estaba volviendo loco, tanto así que no se dio cuenta cuando se situó sobre él y mucho menos del momento en el que él mismo puso sus manos en los glúteos de ella.

Pudo sentir como comenzaba a hacer movimientos eróticos sobre él y una alarma se encendió en su cabeza.

De un rápido movimiento intercambió los papeles, quedando ahora él arriba y ella abajo.

— ¿Qué celebramos? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sabía que se te había olvidado —dijo ella, pero sorprendentemente no estaba molesta —Hoy cumplimos cuatro años juntos —respondió al mismo tiempo que envolvía sus piernas en sus caderas, atrayéndolo otra vez hacia él para besarlo.

Se apartó.

— ¿Aún celebramos eso?

—Claro —las posiciones volvieron a invertirse.

Empezó a besarlo nuevamente, esta vez desde sus mejidas hasta su cuello, bajando lentamente.

Y la apartó.

—No podemos hacer esto —Dijo —debes permanecer virgen hasta la noche de bodas

Todo se detuvo.

—Deja de bromear —le dijo, tratando de reír e intentó acercarse a él nuevamente — TÚ sabes que no soy virgen

Se encogió de hombros.

—No planeaba casarme contigo —respondió —finge serlo

Lo miró sorprendida.

Y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejándola sola, molesta y caliente.

…

— Temari estaba siendo problemática —fue lo que le respondió Shikamaru, cuando se lo encontró sentado en el único bar abierto en Konoha a las 2 de la madrugada.

El Nara no le preguntó, era evidente porqué estaba ahí.

Continuó escribiendo las invitaciones.

— ¿Dónde sentarás al Daimio de las tierras del metal? —preguntó el Nara, tomando la invitación dirigida al mencionado.

Detuvo lo que hacía y sacó un pergamino que contenía un plano del lugar de la recepción con todos los detalles de las posiciones de las mesas, abriéndolo y señalando sin problemas a la mesa del Daimio de las tierras de metal, entre el Daimio de las tierras del Té y al Shogun de las tierras nevadas.

—No es una buena idea —ambos voltearon y miraron a Shino, que estaba parado frente a su mesa, y por su vestimenta, recién volvía de una misión —Últimamente hay una rivalidad muy fuerte con el Shogun de las tierras nevadas, podría salir mal

— ¿Qué tal aquí? —Shikamaru señaló una mesa un poco más al centro del lado opuesto a la posición original.

—Se dice que el hijo del general de las tierras del agua es un pervertido, podría intentar algo contra las hijas del Daimio —dijo Sasuke — ¿Qué tal aquí?

Y así se pasaron los tres toda la noche sobrante, reorganizando las mesas de la recepción.

…

…

…

 **Extra**

Refunfuñando, Hinata bajó las escaleras varios minutos después de la partida de Sasuke, deseando que no fueran tan organizados y así encontrar algo en el piso que pudiera patear.

Llegó al mueble en el que el Uchiha se había pasado casi todo el día con las invitaciones, con la mano tiró el cojín que estaba en el mismo y se sentó aún con el ceño fruncido.

En la mesa aún había algunas invitaciones y la caja de bolígrafos abierta, con duda, miró hacia la izquierda y la derecha, para luego tomar un par de invitaciones junto a un bolígrafo.

El ceño ya había desaparecido.

Pensó un poco antes de empezar a escribir primero en una y luego en otra, sin saber si era una buena idea, aunque podía decir que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Al finalizar con ambas dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro mirando los nombres que había escrito en la parte delantera.

Fue a vestirse para entregar ambas invitaciones, sin importar la hora y aun sabiendo que serían rechazadas.

...

 **Espero que les guste esta actualización.**

 **Quiero agradecer a quienes comentaron el último capítulo, quienes agregaron este fic a sus favoritos y quienes lo leyeron, de verdad no lo esperaba después de estar tanto tiempo inactiva.**


	6. Anillos

—Han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida

Ino arrojó una fuerte carcajada luego de lo dicho por la –próximamente –señora Uchiha.

Ese día –semana, mejor dicho –tenían una reunión de chicas –que en realidad solo eran ellas dos –y actualmente se encontraban en las aguas termales. Con Sasuke de misión como escolta de Naruto a Kirigakure, junto a Shikamaru y por ser el de más alto rango en AMBU formaba parte del equipo estratégico del Hokage, sentía que un gran peso se había levantado de sus hombros.

—Eres una exagerada —dijo la rubia después de casi morir por la falta de aire de tanto reír.

— ¿Tú crees? —Arqueó una ceja —la semana pasada quiso obligarme a cambiar mi guardarropas porque, y cito _"una mujer casada no puede usar ropas de soltera"_ ¿Cómo sabes cuál es ropa de soltera o de casada?

La rubia volvió a reír, sosteniendo su toalla para que no callera.

—Y antes de eso, fuimos a planear lo del buffet y no me dejó probar nada porque no quería que engordara más —frunció el ceño —y ni siquiera estoy subiendo de peso, a decir verdad, el estrés que me causa me ha hecho perder peso

—Al final he tenido suerte de que Sasuke no me escogiera —limpió una lagrima de su rostro —Probablemente ya hubiera tratado de asesinarlo

—Lo intenté, no funcionó

Ambas salieron del agua y fueron a vestirse.

—Sigue enviando pergaminos con los detalles sobre cómo quiere los centros de mesa y sobre cómo no quiere niños en la ceremonia 

Ambas salieron del establecimiento, siendo despedidas en la puerta por dos doncellas.

Luego fueron a parar a una heladería.

—Pero es lindo ¿Sabes? Que se preocupe tanto… —Ino la miró con ternura —normalmente los hombres son los agobiados por las novias… eres afortunada

—La fortuna de una es la desgracia de otra… en este caso, mi fortuna es mi desgracia

—Sabias palabras —rio.

Tomando asiento, conversaron un rato más al tiempo que comían sus helados.

—De hecho, quiero pedirte algo importante —Ino miró a su amiga, y se encogió de hombros.

—La respuesta es sí —dijo la rubia, restándole importancia.

Todo el rostro de Hinata reflejó sorpresa.

—Ni siquiera te he preguntado

—No importa, siempre será un sí —la rubia trató de recoger lo último de su helado —si me pidieras matar a Naruto lo haría sin dudarlo —la rubia detuvo lo que hacía y la miró fijamente —Mataría a cada Kage por ti

—Que dulce —el tono de broma en la voz de Hinata era evidente —Pero no deberías decir eso en un lugar público —regañó.

—He dicho cosas peores en lugares más públicos y nunca me pasó nada

Hinata suspiró.

—Quiero que seas la madrina de mi boda

De un momento a otro el vaso de la rubia salió volando y sus manos golpearon fuertemente la mesa, ganando la atención de varios de los transeúntes.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó —Digo, yo ya sabía que sería tu madrina, pero estuve esperando que me preguntaras incluso antes de que te comprometieras —dijo la rubia rápidamente, arrojándose sobre la mesa para abrazar a su amiga.

La peliazul rio y correspondió el gesto, sus ojos se habían empañado de lágrimas, y pensó que la rubia también estaba a punto de llorar al sentirla temblar repentinamente, intentó apartarse de ella, pero el agarre de Ino pasó a ser bastante fuerte. Estaba a punto de preguntar que ocurría hasta que notó algo… un cuerpo alargado y escamoso que roseaba la cintura de la rubia.

Miró hacia abajo, a través del pequeño espacio que proporcionaba la mesa entre el cuerpo de ambas, encontrándose con un pergamino en las fauces de la serpiente que rodeaba a la rubia.

—Es una de las serpientes de Sasuke —dijo.

—Quítamela —susurró la rubia y chilló al sentir como el reptil se apretaba más su cuerpo.

—Gracias, Comba —Tomando el pergamino despidió a la gran serpiente, que se desenrolló del cuerpo de Ino y se deslizó haciendo su salida y provocando los gritos femeninos a la lejanía.

Ino se soltó lentamente de Hinata, mirando hacia el mismo espacio por donde la cabeza de la serpiente y suspirando de alivio al no encontrarla.

—Tendré que quemar esta ropa —gruñó la rubia aún asqueada.

Abriendo el pergamino, empezó a leer la nueva demanda del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué otra sandez pide el señor controlador? — la burla brotaba de la voz de Ino.

—De hecho, ahora es algo realmente importante

La expresión de la antigua heredera cambió, su rostro relajado y feliz de segundos anteriores había desaparecido dando paso a una mirada angustiada cuando cerró el pergamino.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Es sobre los anillos

Ino la miró expectante, mientras que Hinata inconscientemente tocaba la joya que se encontraba en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

—En Kirigakure hay un famoso diseñador de joyería, dicen que solo realiza los pedidos de la elite entre la sociedad

—Mi madre me ha hablado de eso —La rubia asintió — ¿Se negó a tomar el pedido de Sasuke, lo fue a matar y quieres que escondas el cuerpo?

—Él lo haría mejor que eso — rio —Se supone que debía ir a recogerlo, pero parece que se extravió con otro pedido y terminó siendo enviado a Kumogakure, me pidió que fuera por ellos

Ino jadeó.

— ¡¿Le pesan las neuronas?! —La rubia se levantó escandalizada de su asiento, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de los presentes — ¡Una Hyuga! ¡A Kumogakure! —exclamó furiosamente.

—Ino… —Hinata trató de llamarla, pero la rubia no le hizo caso.

— ¡Me niego! Y que me partan en dos si permito que vayas ahí —la señaló amenazantemente —primero te mato antes de eso

— ¿Y si vienes conmigo? —preguntó la ex Hyuga con la voz minimizada por el furor de la rubia.

Se quedaron calladas por un momento.

—Ah, bueno, así sí…

…

—Imposible —dijo el ¿hombre? Sentado frente a ellas.

La paciencia de Ino se acababa y ni siquiera tenían diez minutos en ese lugar. Detrás de un exageradamente grande escritorio se encontraba lo que parecía ser un adolecente de unos dieciséis años, proclamándose jefe de su clan y el novio para quien se habían ordenado los anillos.

El mismo estaba sentado de una forma muy poco formal, con el pecho descubierto, el que había quedado de tal manera cuando, apenas entrando, les había ofrecido tocar sus abdominales.

Pelo negro, corto, ojos color avellana y con las orejas llenas de aretes caros, Ino ya sentía que lo odiaba.

—Pero son nuestros anillos, mi prometido pagó bastante por ellos —Ino miró a Hinata, a pesar de que aparentaba estar en calma, podía notar lo tensa que estaba, molesta y lista para atacar en caso de que alguno de los ninjas presentes, que la miraban como hambrientos lobos a una presa, reconociendo su estatus como una Hyuga, hiciera algún movimiento erróneo.

—Esa unión es un error —se encogió de hombros, sentándose derecho e inclinándose hacia Hinata con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia —mejor cásate conmigo, la pasaremos muy bien en nuestra noche de bodas

— ¿No está comprometido? —Ino lo miró con asco.

—Nuestro clan aprueba la poligamia —se encogió de hombros y la miró de arriba abajo — ¿También te quieres casar conmigo?

Había sido suficiente.

Con rapidez hizo los sellos de su jutsu: transferencia de mentes.

Ambos cuerpos, el de Ino y el del hombre, cayeron; el de él sobre el escritorio y el de Ino se recargó sobre el hombro de Hinata.

— ¡¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?! —preguntó el ninja que parecía ser el líder de su escuadrón, listo para ordenar un ataque.

Pero la mano del hombre inconsciente se levantó, parando la orden de ataque y luego se levantó por completo, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara pero que cuya sensación actual era más sarcástica que la anterior de superioridad.

Ino, en el cuerpo del hombre, tomó la pequeña caja negra que había estado sobre la mesa a su lado derecho y lo puso frente a Hinata, con una gran sonrisa.

—Aquí tienes —fue todo lo que dijo.

— ¡Pero, señor! Su prometid…—habló uno de los ninjas, pero fue interrumpido.

—Ya le devolví las alianzas, son suyas —les dijo, dando una mirada de muerte al ninja que habló, luego volteando a Hinata y dirigiéndole una sonrisa, y finalmente miró al líder —Ahora dormiré un poco… aquí, en mi escritorio. Las señoritas se irán y tienen prohibido cualquier movimiento en su contra ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —respondió finalmente, luego de tratar de negarse.

—Ahora quiero que donen todo lo que está en esta habitación a los pobres, háganlo para antes de que me despierte —y dicho esto, calló fuertemente al escritorio, inconsciente, al mismo tiempo que Ino despertaba.

—Un placer hacer negocios con usted —Dijo Ino mientras ambas salían de la oficina, siendo seguida por Hinata, que reprimía una risa.

…

…

…

 **EXTRA**

Los gritos desesperados de un hombre se escuchaban por todos el lugar mientras que el mismo trataba de huir de algo que no podía ver, más sin embargo sabía que estaba ahí.

Su pequeña tienda de había convertido en un infierno: todo rojo y con negras llamas consumiendo incluso los cimientos en donde estaba toda la estructura.

Las voces: las malditas voces que se reían de él llegaban a sus oídos, enloqueciéndolo.

Sus pies descalzos repentinamente dolieron y miró al piso, percatándose que lo que lo lastimaba eran los diamantes, perlas y todas las joyas con las que trabajaba, regadas en el piso y que luego eran consumidas lentamente por las mismas llamas negras, quemándolo también a él lenta y dolorosamente.

…

—Exageras —Sasuke miró a Shikamaru, que se encontraba parado detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Volvió a ver al hombre que convulsionaba en el piso, víctima de su Sharingan.

—Debe de pagar por su error —fue lo único que dijo, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta del local.

—Estoy casi seguro de que esto es ilegal —se quejó el rubio, pero los dos hombres empezaron a caminar, dejándolo atrás — ¡Oigan! Esperen, no puede dejar a su Hokage atrás…¡Alto, se los ordeno!

Pero fue cruelmente ignorado.


	7. Trajes

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la sala, Sasuke con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hinata, la cual recargaba su cabeza sobre el mismo y con su mano entrelazada con la de él.

Mientras Hinata tenía ambas piernas sobre el mueble, cruzadas, Sasuke tenía una posición un poco más relajada. Era uno de esos raros momentos en los que se encontraban ambos sin hacer nada; sin entrenar, sin prepararse para alguna misión, sin limpiar sus artefactos, solo ahí… sentados.

Se sentía bien.

Aunque decir que la paz les duró mucho era una falacia.

Ambos al sentir varias presencias entrar a los límites del se tensaron, era día libre de ambos, pero nadie acostumbraba a irrumpir en los territorios de Sasuke sin avisar antes a excepción de su equipo AMBU, pues por lo contrario, él se irritaba mucho, a tal punto de literalmente cazar a los intrusos.

Y era un hábito que ella también había adquirido.

Hombre, la estaba convirtiendo en una asocial.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia en sus lugares, Hinata sacó una de las tantas kunai que tenían escondidas entre el mueble, mientras que Sasuke alcanzó con la mano su espada que se encontraba descansada sobre el lateral libre del mueble.

Hinata activó su byakugan lentamente y su cuerpo se relajó, pero al mismo tiempo sus hombros cayeron y un suspiro casi de decepción abandonó sus labios, Sasuke arqueó una ceja y justo cuando le iba a preguntar sobre su reacción la puerta se abrió ruidosamente, dejando al descubierto a Ino, su madre, un anciano con ropa un poco estridente y un grupo de mujeres y hombres dudosamente vestidos.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? —indagó Sasuke lentamente con un tono amenazante.

—Es el equipo de diseño, obviamente —respondió la señora Yamanaka parándose frente a ellos, dejando caer un enorme libro en las piernas de Hinata —Diseñaran el vestido y el traje para la boda

—Shiramuko —corrigió el Uchiha —Diseñarán el Shiramuko y el Tsunokakushi

—No —Ishime negó, moviendo un dedo de un lado para otro —La novia ya tomó la decisión.

Sasuke miró a Hinata, quien lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Ino se sentó al lado de Hinata que ya tenía el catalogo abierto y ambas veían los vestidos.

— ¡Mira este, es hermoso! —exclamó la Hyuga jalando a Sasuke de una de sus mangas, provocando que mirara el catalogo.

El vestido completamente blanco sobre el cual se encontraba el dedo de su novia, cuyas dos imágenes eran de la misma modelo, la primera de frente, donde podía notar que no tenía mangas ni tirantes, con cintura baja y la falda bastante cerrada en la parte de los muslos. La segunda imagen era de espaldas, y dicha parte de la anatomía de ella estaba al descubierto casi por completo.

Miró escandalizado a Hinata.

— ¡No te pondrás eso!

—Obvio no —dijo Ino, soltando un bufido y la mirada de los comprometidos sobre ella —No puedes ver el vestido antes del día de la boda

.

.

.

Refunfuñando Sasuke se colocaba nuevamente su camisa se preguntaba cómo se había dejado convencer de permitir a aquellas mujeres dictar sobre las ropas que usarían el día de su boda.

No, si sabía, Hinata e Ino eran un par duro para discutir, sin contar a la entrometida madre de la rubia.

¡Esas mujeres eran infames!

Ahora, en una de las tantas habitaciones habían terminado de tomarle las medidas por aquel viejo extravagante que se había quedado al margen de la situación hasta que fue su turno de trabajar.

Le habían enseñado el traje que usaría y estaba plenamente descontento, ¿Dónde se suponía que iría el símbolo de los Uchiha? ¿Cómo se suponía que tendría libre movimiento en caso de que atacaran en dicha ceremonia?

No es como si hubiera alguien tan tonto o con tantas ganas para morir.

Pero debía estar preparado.

Era un ninja.

Su tren de pensamientos fue detenido cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, volteó la mirada hacia la entrada, donde el viejo se encontraba e invitaba entrar a su novia.

Se dedicó a mirarla con reproche.

— ¿Ya elegiste el vestido, cariño? —preguntó el viejo, y por alguna razón no le gustó como la última palabra salió de su boca.

— ¡Si! —Asintió entusiasmada —el T9

Entrecerró los ojos cuando el viejo colocó una mano en la espalda baja, muy cerca de su trasero.

— ¡Ah! Un vestido perfecto para un cuerpo tan hermoso como el tuyo —le alagó —ahora tomaremos tus medidas, en cuanto el señor Uchiha salga de la habitación podrás desvestirte para tomarlas con más presión

¡Hijo de…!

—Yo lo haré —las palabras salieron de su boca por si solas —yo tomaré sus medidas.

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron.

—Sería perfecto, pero es un trabajo de un profesional y debe hacerse con precisión

Frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendido, pero luego sonrió y señaló a sus ojos, donde su Sharingan giraba lentamente, recordando que había estado activo desde el principio.

—Yo sé cómo hacerlo —dijo con suficiencia, extendiendo la mano y esperó a que el viejo le entregara la cinta métrica, lo que hizo finalmente luego de un rato.

El hombre salió de la habitación quejándose en voz baja sobre oportunidades arrebatadas, pero lo ignoró.

—Desvístete —ordenó y Hinata empezó a hacerlo sin protestar, quedando solo en ropa interior y él frunció el ceño levemente —todo

—P-pero —dijo ella, avergonzada.

Su seño se profundizó y ella suspiró, haciendo lo ordenado.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda la expresión e el rostro de Sasuke cambió y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, tratando de mantenerla en sus pulmones.

A su mente vinieron actividades un poco más interesantes que podían hacer en ese momentos, pero se abofeteó, no podía.

¡Debía respetar su santidad!

Miró a Hinata que lo veía preocupada y un poco sorprendida seguramente luego de verlo pegarse a sí mismo, pero entonces su vista volvió a viajar al sur, a sus pechos y pensó que podía disfrutar de esto aunque sea un poco sin llegar a mayores.

Se acercó a ella y sin decir nada se puso detrás de ella, pasando la cinta por sobre sus pechos, justamente sobre sus pezones hasta que juntó el extremo de la cinta con otra sección de la misma, mirando por sobre el hombro de ella como sus pechos se contraían más mientras él trataba de cerrar un poco más la cinta, para luego soltarla y ver como los mismos caían libres y rebotaban un poco ante su expansión, para luego volver a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez sin percatarse como Hinata veía a través del espejo l mirada tonta que tenía.

Pero su entretenimiento duró poco cuando escuchó al viejo detrás de la puerta preguntar si ya había terminado y si necesitaba ayuda.

Terminó de medir todo lo que decía el pequeño bloc de notas que el anciano le había dejado, pero en lugar anotar las cifras correctas, se aseguró de poner unos cuantos centímetros más porque sobre su cadáver dejaría a Hinata ponerse algo tan revelador y pegado como el que había visto antes.

Luego de que Hinata se vistiera ambos salieron de la habitación y le entregó los apuntes al diseñador, que luego de mirarlos alzó la vida con las cejas alzadas, mirándolo y luego mirando a Hinata, luego de nuevo a él, quien alzó los hombros y procedió a patear a todos los intrusos fuera de su casa, no sin antes escuchar como el anciano le decía a Hinata sobre la prueba del vestido.

 **Dos meses después…**

Luego de entregar los pergaminos y su reporte al Hokage, el Uchiha se dirigió despreocupadamente a su casa, ignorando la sensación extraña que empezaba a rodearlo según se acercaba.

Abrió la puerta y esperó a ser recibido por su prometida, quien no había salido de misión y no tenía ninguna asignada por… ninguna razón…en particular.

Pero en lugar de eso, fue recibido por una frenética rubia que trataba de clavarle una kunai en el pecho, la mirada desaprobatoria de la madre de la loca, el viejo raro que pasaba la mano sobre la cabeza de su novia diciéndole que lo resolverían y los raramente altos gimoteos y gritos de Hinata, que lloraba a moco tendido sentada en el sofá.

Entonces supo que la había jodido.

 _ **Extra**_

—Padre —Hiashi abandonó su té y desvió la mirada de la ventana, dirigiéndola hacia donde Hanabi, que se encontraba en la puerta, con algo entre las manos —Es una invitación —se acercó al patriarca y extendió el sobre —la invitación de la boda de Hina…

—Quémala

— ¡Pero padre! —Exclamó —Hinata es tu hija, mi hermana…

—Hanabi —la detuvo y la miró a los ojos —tú eres mi única hija, mi heredera, no tengo más hijas —le dijo lentamente —quémala —repitió y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se retirara.

La morena trató de decir algo, pero fue ignorada, así que dio la vuelta hasta que la voz de su padre la detuvo.

—Hanabi —la mencionada no respondió, pero volteó a verlo, un poco esperanzada —ese nombre… queda totalmente prohibido decir ese nombre aquí… retírate.

Hanabi tragó saliva pesadamente, molesta.

—Sí, padre…


End file.
